


Possible (10/39?)

by Mexta



Series: Possible [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post-412
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexta/pseuds/Mexta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible (10/39?)

Part 10

They stayed outside for about forty minutes, not talking much. Debbie must have already given Ian all the Gallagher news, Mickey figured. Ian still looked blank and mostly stared out toward the street or took drinks from his bottle, but he didn't complain and occasionally he glanced at one or the other of them.

"Ian, Mickey found a program for you," Debbie offered after a while. "I can get you a ride up there. Okay?"

"What kind of program?" Ian said slowly. He seemed to do everything in slow motion these days.

Mickey cocked his head a bit warningly at Debbie, afraid as always of setting Ian off. But Debbie seemed fearless. "A medical program. At a clinic."

Ian grunted. "Not going. Not letting them drug me up."

For a moment Mickey wondered how being medicated even into zombiefication could be worse than what Ian was now. He shot a pointed look at Debbie.

She nodded. "I know you think Monica turned into a zombie when she was on her meds, but that's just what Frank says. You should talk to Fiona or Lip. They remember what she was like, and they say she was better."

Mickey hesitated, his eyes shifting around uncomfortably, then spoke up. "The nurse at the clinic says there's lots of different drugs you can try now. If one doesn't work, they give you another."

"Not taking meds," Ian repeated, as if from habit.

"It's not just meds," Mickey said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "They have these ... sessions as well. Where they help you think better or some fucking thing."

Ian's eyes settled on Mickey like he wanted to say something, and after a few moments Mickey understood what it was.

"Yeah, I know, Gallagher. I said I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to." He could feel Debbie looking at him, but he kept his focus on Ian. "I'm not making you go. But I don't see how you're gonna get better without some help."

Ian gave a kind of bitter grimace then, as though the idea of getting better was an unpleasant joke.

"You don't have to decide right now. One thing at a time. You're outside, let's just start with that."

"And maybe a bath," Debbie added.

"Hey," Mickey said, turning towards her. "Can you come over after school some days? I haveta go out during the day and Mandy's working too. Don't like to leave him alone that much."

Debbie shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, sometimes. Carl could take turns sometimes too."

"And bring that little guy."

"Liam?"

"Yeah. Maybe my kid'll learn something from him. Like how to walk."

Debbie laughed. "Your baby is only a couple of months old, isn't he?"

"Whatever." Mickey lit a cigarette. "Ian. Ya hungry?"

Ian didn't answer, but he didn't say no either.

"You like that chicken soup I been getting you from the deli?"

There was a pause, then Ian said, "Would it kill you to get a different kind once in a while?"

Mickey glanced at Debbie. She was smiling too.

"What, you want tomato or some shit?"

"Whatever. Anything else."

"Okay." Mickey stood up, wondering how far he could press. "But ya gotta get into new clothes before you go back to bed. You want a shower or a bath?"

As usual, Ian didn't answer right away, but he looked like he was thinking about it. "Too hard," he said quietly, after a moment. "Don't think I can stand up long enough for a shower."

Mickey wouldn't have minded the excuse to stand under the shower with Ian, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. "Okay. I'll go to the deli while you're in a bath."

But Debbie pulled at his arm. "You can't leave him alone in a tub full of water."

Mickey stared a little, then lifted his eyebrow. "Fine. How about you start a bath for him while I run to the deli? It's right at the corner -- if he stays out here, I can see him from there."

"Okay." Debbie headed inside the house, and for a moment Ian and Mickey were left looking at each other.

"You got some bubbles stashed away in there, Mickey?" Ian asked.

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey threw away his cigarette and loped down the steps, unable to stop smiling.

***

Between them, Debbie and Mickey managed to get Ian into the bath, then dressed in clothes from out of the backpack Debbie had packed, and into bed. Ian sat up long enough to eat the barley soup Mickey had picked up, before he slid down and curled up on his side again.

After that Debbie or Carl came by most afternoons, sometimes with Liam, and spent an hour or so with Ian while Mickey and Mandy were out of the house. He could tell they'd been there from the little changes, like the way Ian would sometimes have different clothes on, or the bed would be fixed up, or there'd be a different plate or glass on the headboard.

Ian had his good days and bad days. On bad days he couldn't be moved and wouldn't respond to anyone. But on his good days they were able to get him outside and eventually even down the stairs to the street. Mickey aimed for a slightly longer walk every time and after a week or so they made it around the block. Still not exactly a six-minute mile, but somehow it felt like a bigger achievement.


End file.
